sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Cult of the Bleeding Eye
The Cult of the Bleeding Eye, or more colloquial known as the Bleeding Eye, is a network of necromantic covens that have come to power after the fall of the Lich King. Primarily comprised of former members of the Cult of the Damned, these nefarious arcanists have used their necromantic power to sow discord and destruction in the many northern kingdoms of Azeroth. Free from the overarching command of the Lich King, the Cult of the Bleeding eye has semi-unifed organization of insular sects and covens. At the highest echelons of the order, High Necromancer Akhlain lead the cult until his final demise during the Winter of Woe. Activites in Quel'Thalas In the most recent years, it has busied itself on the process of orchestrating wars that would produce large amounts of fallen soldiers. These wars are used to feed and create new armies that more powerful necromancers can command. In Quel’Thalas and Zul Aman, two larger armed conflicts have occurred against the Cult of the Bleeding Eye. The Invasion of Zul Aman ended in a decisive victory for the cult, and the following Invasion of the Dawnspire ended with a more strategic victory for the necromancers. Several smaller battles have occurred in the wake of the Battle of the Dawnspire, these include the Battle of the Whispering Glade, and the Battle of the Outer Vale. In both of these battles, the Bleeding Eye was defeated by the thalassian militia known as the Sunguard. There are many characteristics of the Bleeding Eye. The Cult seems to be made up of necromancers of all races, but in their Quel’Thalas campaigns, they seem to be comprised of mostly fallen Sin’dorei. In Zul’Gamni, necromancers have raised thousands of fallen trolls and created a vast fortress known as the Bleeding Ziggurat. Activites in Northrend (WIP Act 4 text here) Organization The Bleeding Eye's main military structure features several prominent branches and is highly organized into an effective fighting force. They are as follows: The Grave Guard- Commanded by the risen Finnistan Truefeather, the Grave Guard are composed of the strongest risen knights, warriors, and men-at-arms. They are heavily armored, extremely disciplined and form the primary bulwark of the undead's army. They are accompanied with hordes of mindless skeletal soldiers and archers. Mounted Grave Guard are known as Black Knights. The Fleshshapers- Commanded by corrupted nerdubian Hoteph the Fleshspinner. '''These nefarious necromancers pride themselves in turning freshly fallen corpses into undead living abominations. Their creations range from thousands of zombies, powerful abominations, and monsterous titans. Their halls are places of agony and the Fleshshapers view their creations as perfections of form. '''The Risen Brood- Born into undead by the nefarious Frost-Lord Rabaanaster, '''the Risen Brood is a corrupted brood of stolen clutches of dragon aids, undead dragonspawn, and risen wyrms. The Frost Lord has poured powerful necromatic energies into corrupting thousands of fallen dragonspawn. '''The Bloodborne- After the fall of the Lich King, several hundred remaining San'layn were drawn to the powerful necromatic auras of the High Necromancer. These vampiric elves, commanded by Salas Bloodgorged, served as highly disciplined soldiers, assassins, and mages under the Bleeding Eye. They were able to corrupt several living members of their kin into their order using a fabled necromatic riutal known as the Blood Kiss.Category:Organizations